


Blackout  // Licht

by lenija



Category: Marvel (Comics), Supreme Power (Comics)
Genre: Deutsch, Deutsch | German, M/M, POV First Person, Smut, Supreme Power
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenija/pseuds/lenija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Joe die Kontrolle über den Kristall verliert, bringt dieser ihn zu Hyperion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout  // Licht

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist eine Fanfiction zu J. Michael Straczynskis Gary Franks Reboot der Squadron Supreme unter dem Titel Supreme Power. Sie spielt daher auf Marvels Earth-31916. Falls euch das alles überhaupt nichts sagt, macht nichts, lest die Geschichte einfach so.
> 
> Dank für die Beta geht an ellie172 at lj. Für meine alte Rechtschreibung und Kommasetzung kann sie nichts, da bin ich stur.

Blackout // Licht

Diesmal ahnte ich den Blackout, lange bevor er kam. Ich war gewohnt, daß er mich überraschte, daher nahm ich meine Vorahnung nicht ernst. Trotzdem dachte ich darüber nach, was mir die fehlende Zeit diesmal bringen könnte, wohin ich fliegen und wem ich begegnen würde, wenn der Kristall mich wieder entließ - das frage ich mich ständig. Manchmal bekomme ich nicht einmal eine Antwort.

\---

Regenbogenfarben überschwemmen mich und nehmen mich mit sich.

\---

Ich sah mich um und wußte sofort, was geschehen war. Die fehlende Erinnerung konnte mich kaum über Meilen von zurückgelegter Entfernung hinwegtäuschen, den Weg von der Felsenwüste auf den Gipfel eines Berges - wo der sich befand, hatte ich keine Ahnung. Die Wüste war auch in der Ferne nicht zu sehen.

Hyperion stand mit dem Rücken zu mir am Rande des Abgrunds, den hinunterzufallen ihm nichts würde anhaben können. Er mußte wissen, daß ich da war. In seiner Akte hatte ich gelesen, daß er Menschen durch meterdicke Wände hindurch sprechen hören könne, und ich lag direkt hinter ihm. Ganz zu schweigen davon, daß ich als brennender Komet hierher zu ihm gekommen war, mit dem Rascheln sausender Flammen um meinen Körper. Warum hatte der Kristall mich gerade zu ihm gebracht? Er konnte mich jeden Moment angreifen.

Durch meinen Kopf schwirrten Bilder, die mir von unserer letzten Begegnung im Gedächtnis geblieben waren: einem Kampf, dessen Schaden mit dem Ausmaß mehrerer Bombenexplosionen hatte verglichen werden können. Nova aus meiner Hand und aus seinen Augen. Seine Strahlen sind stärker; er trifft mich und ich löse mich in meine Einzelteile auf. Sie bestehen aus Schmerz.

An die Flucht erinnerte ich mich nicht. Wie immer.

Ich konnte froh sein, daß er sich nicht umdrehte, der Bastard. Doch wenn ich mich ihm schon ausgeliefert hatte, indem ich ihn aufsuchte, konnte ich wenigstens etwas abwarten. Hatte er nicht gesagt, er wolle mit mir reden? Ich rappelte mich auf, um nicht zu seinen Füßen sitzen zu müssen. Meine Knie zitterten beim Versuch, sicher auf beiden Beinen zu stehen. Er regte sich nicht. Wandte sich nicht zu mir.

Ich räusperte mich. „Äh. Mark. War es Ihre Idee, mich hierher zu locken?"

Er fuhr herum, als ob er mich zuvor nicht bemerkt gehabt hätte.

Mein Blick fiel auf sein offenes Gesicht, von dem man jede Regung ablesen konnte. Diesmal stand dort eine Frage, vermischt mit unterdrückter Wut.

„Warum sind Sie gekommen? Das letzte Mal wollten Sie nicht mit mir reden."

Er hatte keine Ahnung, daß ich nicht aus freien Stücken hier war, soviel war sicher. Es war nicht seine Schuld gewesen.

„Tja, die Dinge ändern sich. Man hört, Sie reden auch nicht mehr mit vielen zur Zeit. Ihre Freunde bei der Regierung wissen nichtmal, daß Sie noch leben."

Miese Idee, Joe, ihn auf seine Schwachpunkte anzusprechen. In seinen Augen sah ich es pink lodern.

„Hey, schon gut, Mann. Ich bin nicht von denen geschickt worden."

„Woher wußten Sie dann, wo Sie mich finden? Wer sind Sie überhaupt? Woher haben Sie den Kristall?"

Er hatte mir die Frage schon einmal gestellt, nein, mehrere Male, wie ein Folterer, der auf seine Antwort drängt. Die Frage war verbunden mit Erinnerungen an Auflösung, Niederlage und Verlust des Willens. Warum war ihm der Kristall so wichtig?

Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu. Mir war klar, daß ich ausweichen sollte, doch etwas in mir hielt mich fest, dasselbe, was meinen Weg zum Berggipfel gelenkt hatte, auf dem wir standen. Dieses Mal ohne daß sich das Vergessen über mich zu senken begann, übernahm die fremde Macht die Kontrolle über mich. Ich zitterte nicht mehr nur in den Knien, konnte mich aber kaum wehren.

Hyperion stand mir gegenüber, nur Zentimeter von mir entfernt. Seine Augen hatten aufgehört, bedrohlich zu funkeln. Sie waren nur mehr blau. Sanft wie die des Helden, der er war, eisenhart genug, seine Macht widerzuspiegeln. Er war größer als ich. Ich hob den Kopf, um diesem Blick zu begegnen. Meine Willenskraft ist nicht ohne. Ich beruhigte das Zittern und hielt meine Selbstkontrolle fest.

„Woher haben Sie ihn?"

„Sie wissen es doch, oder nicht, Mark? Sie sind mit einem Raumschiff angekommen, und ich habe den Kristall, der es angetrieben hat. Ist das mittlerweile etwa noch ein Geheimnis für Sie?"

„Warum haben gerade Sie ihn bekommen?"

„Jemand war der Meinung, ich sei stark genug, ihn zu beherrschen. Er hatte recht."

„Ist das so, Mister- ?"

„Ledger. Corporal Ledger. Nennen Sie mich Joe."

Ich mußte innerlich über mich lachen. Woher nahm ich den Mumm, in dieser Lage noch Sprüche zu reißen?

„Joe, Ihr Herz klopft. Haben Sie Angst vor mir?"

Hatte ich Angst vor ihm? Ich wäre irre gewesen, hätte ich keine gehabt. Ich fürchtete mich höllisch - nur weniger vor ihm, dem netten Jungen mit der Macht, die Welt zu vernichten. Mehr dafür vor dem unsichtbaren Dritten, das uns verband. Über das ich nicht die geringste Information hatte, und das mich gut genug kannte, um mich steuern zu können.

„Sie wissen nicht mehr darüber? Über das Schiff, über Ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten und meine? Was wollen Sie denn dann hier? Sie stellen mir keine Fragen, Sie greifen mich nicht an..."

„Wollen Sie, daß ich Sie angreife? Wir sollten vorher sichergehen, daß es hier in der Gegend keine Elefanten gibt."

Er lächelte. Ein bitterer Zug lag um seine Lippen.

„Gerade habe ich erfahren, daß ich ein Kind von Göttern bin. Denken Sie, daß Sie mich besiegen können? Ich glaube eher nicht daran."

Als ob ich daran glaubte. Ich wurde _heimgesucht _von den Schreckensbildern unseres Kampfes.

Etwas drängte mich, ein Stück weiter auf ihn zuzugehen. Wie auch dann, wenn ich meine neue Macht zu verwenden versuchte, begann zuerst meine Hand, dann der Rest meines Körpers zu brennen, noch nicht äußerlich, aber fühlbar unter meiner Haut. Ich verdrängte den leisen Schmerz. Er war mit mir verwachsen, und ich kannte ihn. Nur weshalb kam er jetzt auf, wo der Kristall ruhen sollte, weil ich ihn nicht zum Leben gerufen hatte?

\---

Regenbogenfarben überschwemmen mich und nehmen mich mit sich.

\---

„Halt."

Finger wie ein Schraubstock hatten mein Handgelenk umschlossen und hielten mich fest.

„Ich tue nichts. Der Kristall zerrt an mir. Das Schiff."

„Das Schiff redet mit dir?"

„Reden kann man nicht gerade sagen. Es übernimmt mich. Ich erinnere mich an nichts, was ich während dieser Zeit tue."

„Dann weißt du deshalb nicht, warum du hier bist. Das Schiff hat dich zu mir gebracht. Warum sind Sie nicht wieder gegangen, Corporal, als Sie die Kontrolle zurück hatten?"

„Kontrolle? Machen Sie Witze? Es will, daß ich hier bin. Ich hätte nicht gehen können, selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte."

Die Farben wogten um mich und verbargen Hyperion in ihrer Mitte.

„Es muß einen Grund geben, daß Sie hier sind."

Ich konnte nicht klar denken, ihn nicht mehr von den Farben trennen. Er verschwamm mit ihnen wie ich es tat, nur vollkommener, und überall, wo ich sie spürte, spürte ich auch ihn.

Zuvor war mir nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr der Kristall und seine Kraft ein Teil von mir geworden waren. Ich hatte geglaubt, man könne ihn von mir trennen, zwei Persönlichkeiten, deren eine die andere nicht einmal kennt. Ich hatte mich nicht erinnern wollen. Ich hatte mich nicht hingeben wollen.

Wille, Zielstrebigkeit, Pflicht.

Joe Ledger war noch vorhanden. Er hatte seine Prinzipien nicht vergessen. Nur ihre akute Wichtigkeit wollte mir nicht mehr einleuchten. Ich konnte mich später darum kümmern. Loslassen.

Das Licht verließ uns wieder.

\---

Ich lag auf dem Boden im Dreck. Mußte wohl gefallen sein, als ich den Überblick über Unten und Oben verloren hatte. Hyperion stand über mir. Hinter ihm schien die Sonne; ich konnte ihn nur sehen, weil er den Strahlen den Weg versperrte, so daß sie einen leuchtenden Rahmen um seinen Kopf formten. Sein Gesicht sah verschoben aus, und ich brauchte einen Moment um festzustellen, daß es Verlangen war, das in seinen unschuldigen Augen geschrieben stand. Eine Sekunde lang verschwand das Blau unter rosarotem Glühen. Mein Herz klopfte und er hörte es, und das fing meine Gedanken. Er hörte mich. Ich konnte nichts vor ihm verbergen. Das hier war also ich, ohne fremde Kontrolle, und mir war war klar, was auch ihm allzu klar sein mußte: Ich floh nicht.

Er ging neben mir in die Knie und riß mir den Anzug vom Leib.

\---

Sind Sie schonmal von einem Halbgott gefickt worden?

Ich hatte es zuvor nicht einmal mit einem normalen Mann probiert, überhaupt war ich immer derjenige gewesen, der andere gefickt hatte und nicht umgekehrt.

Hyperion packte meine Arschbacken, drückte sie auseinander und drang ohne Aufhebens in mich ein ein. Ich brüllte vor Schmerz, der mich zerfetzte - aber ich kannte ihn ja, den alten Sack, und wußte, wie man damit umging. Wollte ihn wegdrängen, wie ich es seit jeher gewöhnt war.

Es gelang mir nicht. Mit jedem rücksichtslosen Stoß Mark Miltons hätte ich von Neuem meine Willenskraft zusammensammeln müssen. Ich hätte mich an einen anderen Ort in meiner Erinnerung begeben müssen, oder handeln, aus dem Schmerz etwas formen, eine Energie wie die des Kristalls, die aus der Symbiose meines Willens und des Brennens in mir ensteht. Ich schrie. Es genügte nicht.

Man würde vermuten - ich zumindest - die Geilheit und die Leidenschaft wären unter dem Schmerz versteckt, von wo man sie befreien müßte. Hier war es anders. Ich fand beide im Schmerz selbst, als ich zu denken aufhörte und nicht mehr versuchte, beides zu unterscheiden.

Er stieß zu, ich hörte ihn keuchen, stöhnen, ich stöhnte mit ihm. Sein Schweiß und meiner liefen meinen Rücken hinunter. Ich würde sterben. Ich wußte, daß ich sterben würde. Es war mir egal.

Halbgötter, denke ich, können solange sie wollen.

Ich zog Kraft aus dem Kristall, der mich stützte, aber keine Farben mehr um uns fließen ließ. So schaffte ich es, ihm Widerstand entgegenzustellen, gegen den er stoßen konnte; ich stürzte nicht, auch nicht, als er seine Arme um meinen Bauch und meine Brust schlang und mich nach oben zog, so daß mein Rücken an seiner Brust lag und ich seinen schweren heißen Atem in meinem Nacken spürte. Er drehte, während er weiter in mich stieß, meinen Kopf zu sich und stürzte sich auf meine Lippen. Weil ich nicht denken konnte, konnte ich ihm nicht ausweichen. Wenn ich es gewollt hätte, hätte ich davon nichts gewußt. Er eroberte meinen Mund so mühelos wie den Rest meines Körpers. Ich antwortete ihm, wir stießen aneinander. Zähne, Atem, Zungen, Lippen. Seine Eier, die gegen meinen Hintern schlugen. Sein Geruch, menschlich, von dem ich vorhin nicht das Geringste gemerkt hatte, umgab mich nun wie eine Wolke, die aus seiner Gegenwart bestand.

Ich stöhnte in seinen Mund, als er mich schneller und heftiger fickte, entriß mich ihm halb, stützte mich mit den Händen auf dem Felsboden auf, um überhaupt den Halt nicht verlieren zu müssen, als er kam und sein halbgöttliches Sperma in mich ergoß. Dann rieb seine Hand meinen Schwanz, den ich vor Schmerzerregung überall sonst fast vergessen hatte. Ich brauchte nur Sekunden, bis alles aus mir herausströmte. Meine Kraft verließ mich, ich dachte nicht mehr daran, aus meinem Kristall zu schöpfen und ließ los.

Hyperion ließ sich neben mir zu Boden fallen. Möglicherweise zitterte er, aber ich war nicht sicher. Meine Wahrnehmung waberte. Ich hätte nichts mit Sicherheit sagen können.

Einige Zeit später erst registrierte ich wieder, was um mich vorging. Eine Stimme keifte leise aus dem Headset, das noch halb an meinem Hals hing. Ich richtete mich auf und fluchte über meine zerrissenen Klamotten und den klebrigen getrockneten Schweiß auf meiner Haut.

Hyperion war verschwunden. _This bird has flown_, dachte ich. Es brachte mich zum Lachen. Bevor die Hysterie mich erfaßte, hörte ich damit auf und nahm stattdessen das Headset, aus dem noch immer in regelmäßige Abständen Dr. Steadhams Stimme klang.

„Dr. Steadham? Hier Ledger."

„Zur Hölle, Corporal, wo haben Sie schon wieder gesteckt? Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, Sie können nicht einfach für eine Stunde verschwinden..." Er ließ das Wort ausklingen und schwieg einen Moment. „Was war los?" fragte er dann.

Ich wartete, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Blackout?" hakte er nach. „Darüber müssen wir sprechen, Ledger."

Ich fühlte mich ruhig. Meine Stimme würde klingen wie immer.

„Wo sind Sie, Doktor? Ich bin auf dem Weg."

Ich befahl dem Kristall, mich nach Hause zu bringen. Regenbogenfarben umgaben mich. Er gehorchte mir wie eh und je.

* * *

 


End file.
